A grinding wheel tool is a disk-shaped or cylindrical core with many abrasive grains firmly attached to the outer surface thereof, and is capable of grinding a workpiece by rotating this core at a high speed and moving it relative to the workpiece by certain amounts of depth of cut and feed. In a case where this type of grinding wheel tool has a small abrasive grain size in order to improve the surface roughness of the ground surface of the workpiece, chip pockets (pores) to which cut chips escape are narrow and are easily clogged.
In view of this, Patent Literature 1 listed below, for example, proposes forming supply holes through which to supply grinding liquid in the outer surface of a core having abrasive grains firmly attached thereto, and sending the grinding liquid from inside the outer surface of the core to thereby suppress the occurrence of clogging.